Customers often provide feedback, in the form of reviews, regarding offerings (products or services) of different enterprises. Reviews can be submitted online at third party sites, or alternatively, reviews can be received directly by an enterprise. There can be potentially a very large number of received reviews, which can make meaningful analysis of such reviews difficult and time-consuming.